El Rey Dragón De Llamas Doradas
by KageSekai
Summary: atsu no es encontrado por Makarov y no es llevado a Fairy Tail y es entrenado por unos poderosos seres, entonces cuando cumple la edad necesaria, es enviado a demostrar su poder y una vez hecho se une a Fairy Tail donde más aventuras aparecen. /Natsu más fuerte, Inteligente y algo Pervertido/.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- El Rey Dragón De Llamas Doradas.**_

 _ **Fic: Fairy Tail con elementos de otros animes como Fate/Stay Night y otros.**_

 _ **Parejas: Al Final Del Cap.**_

 _ **Resumen: Natsu no es encontrado por Makarov y no es llevado a Fairy Tail y es entrenado por unos poderosos seres, entonces cuando cumple la edad necesaria, es enviado a demostrar su poder y una vez hecho se une a Fairy Tail donde más aventuras aparecen. /Natsu más fuerte, Inteligente y Pervertido/.**_

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando-_

 _"Hola".- No Humano Hablando._

 **Hola.- Ser sobrenatural Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Ser Sobrenatural Pensando.**

 _ **Hola.- Dios, Demonio, Ángel Hablando.**_

 _ **"Hola".- Dios, Demonio, Ángel Pensando.**_

* * *

 **Prólogo** **.- En Una Nueva Vida.**

En un bosque en las cercanías de Magnolia estaba un niño de cabello rosado alborotado con unos ojos color ónix quien caminaba por el bosque gritando el nombre de su padre, pero ya llevaba 2 semanas sin comer, dormir o descansar, pero solo le importaba encontrar a su padre, pero su cuerpo no pudo con el cansancio y antes de llegar cerca de un anciano que lo llevaría con su nueva familia, este se desmayó y no pudo llegar.

Entonces unos pasos sonaban en ese lugar y por la voz eran de 2 mujeres, entonces aparecieron cerca de Natsu.

Una era una hermosa joven de unos 16 años de un hermoso, brillante y largo cabello de un color dorado que haría al mismo oro llorar de celos, una piel blanca como el melocotón y unos hermosos ojos rojo como el rubí más hermoso del universo, ella vestía con una camisa corta negra que dejaba una parte de sus virtuosos pechos de una copa-F y dejaba también su vientre visible y su cuerpo estaba con unas líneas rojas, llevaba una minifalda muy corta que llegaba un poco más arriba del muslo y a su lado partes de armadura dorada, en sus piernas y brazos llevaba las partes protegidas por una armadura de oro con partes negras.

La otra persona era una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco largo que llegaba hasta sus muslos quien tenía una piel muy pálida como la nieve más pura, unos ojos perlados muy exóticos y unos rasgos muy finos y delicados, tenía un kimono de princesa con los finales con decorado negro y dorado.

Ambas mujeres portaban una fuerza mágica inmensa.

– Vamos que pierdes pensando en la propuesta de Irene – Dijo la peliblanca a la rubia.

– Calla de una vez Kaguya, yo, la Reina De Los Héroes, Gilgamesh no aceptare el ser mandada por alguien como el Kuro Madoshi Zeref, únicamente aceptare a un hombre más fuerte que yo – Dijo con orgullo la reina del todo.

– En serio que eres obstinada, si te unes podremos conquistar el reino que queramos – Dijo Kaguya pensando en liberar su poder en todo el mundo y luego vengarse de sus hijos.

– No me interesa – Dijo la rubia – Y si quieres ir entonces ve – Dijo con simpleza – Yo buscaré algo interesante que hacer – Entonces se detuvo, cosa llamó la atención de Kaguya.

– Paso algo – Pregunto al ver a su amiga.

Gilgamesh volteo su cara y se sorprendió de lo que veía, un niño de no más 9 años probablemente o más joven si era por lo que creía con un poder mágico nada llamativo dependiendo de si su idea era incorrecta, cabello rosa y una bufanda blanca con solo un pantalón.

Kaguya miro eso y se sorprendió.

– Que hace un niño de 5 años en un bosque como este en esas condiciones – Pregunto Kaguya respondiendo una de las dudas de la rubia.

– Su poder mágico también es grande – Dijo notando la cantidad inmensa – Su cuerpo fue forzado a crecer por un entrenamiento y eso es solo posible con las magias del tipo _**[Slayer]**_ y por lo que puedo ver, su cuerpo lleva sin energías desde hace más de una semana – Dijo la reina de todos los héroes.

– Gil no me irás a decir que piensas hacer lo que pienso que no debes de pensar hace o sí – Pregunto Kaguya a su mejor amiga.

– Temo decir que es exactamente lo que pienso hacer – Dijo Gilgamesh – Me llevare al crio y lo entrenare para ser un _**[God Slayer]**_ y le enseñaré a ser digno de servirme a mí, la mujer más perfecta de cualquier mundo – Dijo con diversión al ver al niño.

– Pero no sabes si es un God o un Dragon y es mejor que no nos involucremos – Dijo Kaguya tratando de sacar la estúpida idea de su amiga de entrenar a un humano.

– No me importa, ningún Dios o Dragón se atrevería a retarme a mí – Dijo con mucho orgullo la mujer.

– Shiva, Verethragna, Igneel, Fierce Deity – Nombró la hermosa mujer de cabello blanco mientras la rubia la fulminaba con la mirada – Ellos si son amenazas – Dijo la diosa.

– No importa hasta ellos buscaron en más de una ocasión a un hijo para enseñarles sus magias – Dijo con simpleza mientras tomaba al niño – Por ahora lo llevaré conmigo – Dijo con una linda sonrisa al pensar en tener un digno heredero o un fiel sirviente, dependiendo de cómo terminara el entrenamiento.

– Gilgamesh te lo digo una vez más, no debes llevarte el niño a entrenar, para empezar no posees un elemento que puedas enseñarle al niño y lo único que te cataloga el rey de héroes es tu puerta de babilonia y las armas en esa bodega y no es nada que puedas enseñar a una personas – Decía Kaguya intentando despertar a su amiga de su estúpido sueño.

– Kaguya podemos pelear todo el día, pero dime una sola vez en que yo, Gilgamesh la mujer más fuerte del mundo haya cambiado de opinión solo hablando – Dijo Gilgamesh a su amiga quien no dijo nada – Eso creí, bien es hora de irme – Dijo y entonces un portal dorado se abrió.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN OTRO MUNDO*-*-*-*-***_

En un hermoso y antiguo reino ya en ruinas, en el castillo más grande del lugar se encontraban las 2 mujeres que seguían platicando sobre el niño, pero sin llegar a nada, entonces múltiples sirvientes aparecían en el lugar.

Entonces una vez llegaron a aun hermosa recamara lleno con los más finos muebles y la más hermosa cama y todo el lugar cubierto de oro, la mujer se re-equipo una camisa blanca y una falda negra para estar más cómoda, entonces miró a su amiga quien seguía con lo mismo, pero entonces le llegó una idea muy buena.

– Kaguya que tal si hacemos un trato – Pregunto llamando la atención de Kaguya – Tengamos una pelea – Dijo pero confundiendo a Kaguya – Si tu ganas no entrenaré al niño y lo dejaré donde lo encontré y pensare la idea que nos dio la bruja mano derecha de Zeref, Irene, pero si yo gano, tú deberás entrenar al chico con la magia de God Slayer – Kaguya miro los pro y contras y los pro ganaron.

– No pienso perder – Dijo retadoramente.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*4 HORAS DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-***_

El terreno alrededor del castillo estaba hecho pedazos y en un cráter estaba Kaguya tirada sobre él con la cara mirando el suelo mientras Gilgamesh miraba el cielo con una copa de vino en su mano, mientras escucho como un sonido se formaba en su espalda, al girar miró al joven mago quien había rescatado y noto unos hermosos ojos Jade.

– Veo que has despertado – Dijo Gilgamesh parándose y haciéndose notar al niño de cabello rosado.

– Quien eres tú – Pregunto con desconfianza el mago.

– Usualmente se presenta 1ro antes de pedir el nombre de otro, pero por lo cansado que estas lo ignorare esta vez – Dijo la reina mostrando piedad a su trofeo – Mi nombre es Gilgamesh la Reina de los Héroes y la mujer que posee todos los tesoros de cualquier mundo y tú te encuentras en Babilonia, te encontré en el bosque tirado y sin fuerzas y decidió ayudarte, pero ahora dime, quién eres tú y sobre la comida no te preocupes ya la deben de traer – Dijo ella con simpleza pero mucha elegancia.

– Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y soy el hijo de Igneel el rey dragón de fuego y soy usuario de la _**[Dragon Slayer]**_ – Dijo con una sonrisa prendiendo su mano en un pequeño fuego.

Pero Gilgamesh se impresionó al oír el nombre de una de las pocas criaturas a quienes ha mostrado respeto e igualdad ante ella, y ya que era su hijo, el deber de entrenarlo se hizo aún más grande.

Entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a una hermosa niña de cabello negro azabache que dejaba su frente expuesta y llevaba un vestido morado, tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones y a su lado una joven mujer de cabello rojo largo con unos exóticos ojos morados y llevaba un vestido rojo con azul que detallaba su cuerpo bien formado.

– Le hemos traído su comida, Gilgamesh-sama – Dijeron las 2 trabajadoras a su reina.

– Deseo que traigan mucha más comida, algo digno de un banquete y que preparen la sala subterránea, pienso utilizarla mucho, pero 1ro la comida y no quiero que tarden, entendido Kushina, Hancock – Dijo Gilgamesh en una orden a sus siervas quienes asintieron y se fueron dejando la comida que traían con la intención de traer más, entonces Gilgamesh miró al joven mago – Regresando al punto inicial – Dijo Gilgamesh – Porque estabas solo en el bosque desmayado.

– En una mañana me desperté y no encontré a Igneel en ningún lugar y corrí a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba y entonces busqué por todas partes durante casi 15 días creo y no lo encontré – Dijo triste el niño, pero Gilgamesh miró con confusión al niño, ese dragón busco a un hijo por más de 10 mil años y cuando lo obtiene renuncia a él, no, debía haber otro motivo.

– Ya veo, pero dime qué te parece si yo, la mujer que logró pelear a la par con Igneel te entreno – Dijo ella con tanto seguridad que los ojos de Natsu brillaron.

– Usted peleó contra Igneel – Natsu se sorprendió ante eso.

– Sí así es – Dijo con orgullo – Nuestra pelea causó que la Atlántida terminara bajo el mar y la desaparición de una que otra isla – Dijo ella recordando una épica pelea contra el rey Dragon del fuego – Entonces que dices, quieres que te entrene, Natsu – Llamó a Natsu por su nombre, era el hijo de un ser que respetaba y haría que su hijo también se respetara.

– Claro que me encantaría – Dijo Natsu muy animado con ganas de empezar.

– Antes de empezar come y descansa, es mejor entrenar con toda tu fuerza – Dijo la reina y Natsu asintió mostrando cómo comía la comida – Sabes creo que te enseñaré muchas cosas – Dijo arqueando una ceja por la forma de comer del niño y su falta de modales, lo que causó un suspiro.

– Estaré esperando – Dijo con una sonrisa marca Dragneel a la adulta quien sonrió con malicia.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL PATIO DEL CASTILLO*-*-*-*-***_

A la mañana siguiente tras haber descansado, comido y recuperado fuerzas, Natsu estaba en un área donde su entrenamiento empezaría donde estaban Gilgamesh y Kaguya como muchas sirvientes con tela en lugar de ropa sonrojadas de vergüenza.

– Empezando con hoy, tu entrenamiento consiste en fuerza física y no se cambiará hasta que logres algo como esto – Dijo dando un pequeño golpe en la tierra causando un gran agujero del tamaño de un meteoro en el suelo – Y el tiempo límite es de 5 semanas ni más ni menos empezaremos ahora – Dijo muy claro la reina.

– Okey – Dijo un animado Natsu preparado para el entrenamiento de su nueva maestra.

– Escucha Natsu, esto será lo que harás – Dijo Gilgamesh al joven mago – Tu correrás desde este punto a toda babilonia 2 veces, pero te detendrás a cumplir ciertos objetivos y tras cumplirlos regresaras a la carrera y eso lo repetirás durante las 5 semanas, cada vuelta los ejercicios cambian y todo lo harás con magia restrictiva de magia y magia de gravedad y una vez acabes con eso, mediremos tu fuerza y ver si puedes hacer lo que yo hice y debe ser cerca del mismo tamaño – Dijo en una orden la reina – En caso de fallar te someteré a un digno castigo – Dijo con una mirada sádica y cruel que hizo temblar a Natsu – Así que te recomiendo que lo logres a la 1ra – Dijo Gilgamesh – Empieza ya – Ordenó poniendo los sellos en Natsu.

El joven niño peli rosa salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, lo que a los ojos de Kaguya, le daba lástima que el joven mago aun siendo un humano, raza cual odiaba, pero ella no desearía ni a sus hijos un entrenamiento de Gilgamesh y menos uno de sus castigos que de por sí, muchos dioses temían a su poder.

– Ahora siento lastima por el niño – Dijo Kaguya a la reina.

– No lo tengas, él lo lograra a la 1ra – Dijo muy segura de sí misma.

– Oh por dios – Gritó Kaguya llamando la atención de su amiga – Gilgamesh espera algo de un hombre, esto es el fin del mundo – Dijo Kaguya antes de esquivar una espada que iba directo a su frente.

– Calla – Dijo con una mirada seria y mortífera.

Entonces así es como empezó el infierno del mago peli rosa.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*5 SEMANAS DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-***_

Natsu se encontraban muy cansado por todo lo que tuvo que hacer esas 5 semanas, ya que como Gilgamesh había dicho en un inicio, las misiones cambiaban cada carrera y por obstinado Natsu corrió por toda babilonia una vez se acostumbró a la pesada gravedad, 4 vueltas seguidas.

Entonces con su cuerpo cansado pero listo, concentro su fuerza en su puño derecho y golpeó el suelo y dejó un enorme hueco del tamaño de un meteoro en ese lugar, lo que dejó impresionadas a todas las esclavas de Gilgamesh y más aún a Kaguya al ver la fuerte voluntad del chico por igualar a la reina hija de Dios.

– Bien lo has logrado, ahora descansa y prepárate para la siguiente parte del entrenamiento, no descansaré hasta que me des una batalla decente – Dijo Gilgamesh a Natsu quien aún cansado conservaba su sonrisa y respondió con un.

– Moete Kita (Estoy Encendido) – Entonces las esclavas se sonrojaron por las palabras de doble sentido, claro que también fue para Kaguya, aunque Gilgamesh miro a Natsu recordando la frase del dragón contra quien había peleado.

– El baño está listo, solo dirígete y vístete con la ropa que te daré – Dijo Gilgamesh ignorando los sonrojos de sus esclavas y de su mejor amiga – Tayuya, Orihime – Llamo a 2 esclavas, una pelirroja con ojos castaños con un sombrero extraño y a la otra una peli naranja de ojos chocolate, ambas como las demás solo usaba tela sucia para tapar su cuerpo, lo que no lograba mucho por lo corto que era – Lleven a Natsu al baño – Dijo en una orden mientras se retiraba con Kaguya y las demás esclavas.

* * *

En el baño se encontraba Natsu sentado, en un inmenso baño igual de grande que el 1er gremio, tenía mucho espacio como a la vez unas aguas termales y unos baños con diferentes usos, pase a todo las 2 esclavas mencionadas anteriormente estaban lavando el cuerpo del mago peli rosa centímetro a centímetro con cierto nerviosismo, pero era obvio, era el 1er hombre que tocaban en su vida.

Entonces cuando acabaron con espalda, brazos y piernas faltaban 2 lugares muy importantes, el pecho y "esa" parte, por lo cual ambas lavaron el estómago mientras que Natsu miraba el cielo cansado por el arduo y tal vez más difícil entrenamiento, entonces se paró y dejó caer la toalla, dejándolo como vino al mundo, sonrojando aún más a las chicas, pero el solo camino hasta la gran "bañera" si era posible llamarlo así al parecer una gran piscina.

Las chicas no sabían qué hacer y decidieron entrar con él por miedo de que Gilgamesh las regañara por algo si lo dejaban solo.

* * *

El baño término y Natsu con una camisa dorada de manga larga inflamable y un pantalón negro junto con su bufanda estaba camino al cuarto de la reina donde dormía y cuando llego miro a Gilgamesh en un Baby Doll dorado transparente con una erótica ropa interior y a Kaguya con un Babydoll color blanco perla transparente y con una ropa entre erótica e inocente, lo que sonrojo a Kaguya por la rara intromisión de Natsu.

– Veo que has llegado, la comida no tardará y una vez acabes de comer nos vamos a dormir ya que también comeré – Dijo la reina, pero Kaguya le golpeó el hombro – Ah eso, Natsu duerme conmigo – Dijo con simpleza dejando a Kaguya impresionada – De lo contrario quien sabe que destruiría – Eso le dio la verdadera razón.

Entonces entraron 2 jóvenes mujeres, una era una joven de cabello plateado ondulado atado en 4 trenzas, 2 en la espalda y 2 en frente quien tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado con unos grandes pechos, delgada cintura y un perfecto trasero y lo más llamativo eran esos ojos gris aqueos que atraparon a Natsu, la otra una joven rubia de cabello largo que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda quien tenía unos ojos de igual color, unos grises ojos, su cuerpo no dejaba que la otra le diera envidia, pero ambas como muchas solo llevaban la tela que dejaba expuestas las partes más íntimas, desde los pechos y pezones hasta su cerrada vagina que demostraba su intenta flor, pero llamando cierta curiosidad infantil en Natsu con algo que preguntaría en otra ocasión.

Mostrando un enorme buffet digno de al menos 7 reyes estaban presentes y como no, con su reina Gilgamesh, la Diosa Kaguya y el hijo del rey dragón, lo que de por sí era increíble, entonces Gilgamesh dijo.

– Creo que cambiare el estilo de entrenamiento – Dijo Gilgamesh llamando la atención de su amiga y de su pupilo – Mañana te llevare a que aprendas modales y más cosas importantes de la vida cotidiana y no te matara estudiar, así que hablaré con tu maestra mañana y veremos como hacemos tu horario – Dijo Gilgamesh en una orden mirando a su alumno comer como bestia.

Kaguya no dijo nada, ya que le daba la razón a Gil por darle educación, pero el niño tenía 5 años, aun si parecía de 9, solo tenía 5 años y puede que no fuera muy bueno en clases tampoco, ya que era un dragón, pero era tiempo muerto el discutir contra Gilgamesh cuando decide algo, entonces solo, como ya llevaba tiempo, Kaguya le rezaba al dios Bíblico para que perdonara a esa alma en pena.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*DE REGRESO EN EARTHLAND*-*-*-*-***_

En alguna parte del mundo de magos, en el cielo en un gran cubo volador, se veían rastros de una épica batalla, donde el fuego no se apaga y muchas personas estaban tiradas en el suelo, lástima que no fuera más que un simple "berrinche" de cierta persona que vivía o dirigía ese lugar.

 _ **– Como que han perdido la señal de Nii-sama –** _ Pregunto una voz a un joven hombre de cabello negro ondulado con ojos color caramelo quien llevaba un traje elegante negro bajo un abrigo negro con marcas azules al final, quien a su vez tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

– **Ya le he dicho E.N.D-sama que la energía mágica de Natsu Dragneel no se encuentra en ninguna parte, desapareció de la nada –** Dijo el joven con algo de miedo.

 _ **– Espero 400 años para volver a verlo y desaparece de un día a otro, ni piensen que aceptaré eso, Mard Geer, busca desde lo último de rastro de mi Nii-sama y dirige Alegría a ese lugar para ver si podemos adivinar que pasó –** _ Dio la orden y el nombrado asintió _**– Muy pronto nos reuniremos Nii-sama –**_ Dijo E.N.D nostalgia la voz.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL PAÍS VECINO ÁLVAREZ*-*-*-*-***_

En un castillo donde 10 personas estaban reunidas frente a un gran trono que era opacado por una oscuridad.

– Que es lo que me querías decir, Irene – Pregunto una voz en la oscuridad a una hermosa joven mujer de no más 25 años de cabello rojo escarlata largo que llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, con unos ojos castaños quien llevaba un quien llevaba una camiseta negra con los bordes dorados con dibujos de corazones negros que en medio estaba abierto dejando ver su bien proporcionado escote de al menos una copa-DD y una falda oscura con dorado y divertidas figuras pero sin rastro e usar ropa interior, ella era Irene Belserion – Espero que sea interesante o importante – Dijo la sombra a la pelirroja.

– Lo es – Dijo ella con mucha calma – He platicado con unas amigas y es posible que nos den ayuda para conquistar Ishgar cuando usted desee, ya que nadie puede con esas 2 – Dijo con un ánimo muy bueno, pero llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluido la sombra.

– Sé puede saber quiénes son – Pregunto la sombra a su maga.

– La reina del todo, Gilgamesh y la Diosa Conejo Lunar, Kaguya, ambas son tan fuertes que no hubo nadie que las venciera en más de una ocasión – Eso impresionó a todos.

– Eso sí que es interesante – Dijo la sombra – "Pero me pregunto cómo estarán mis hermanos ahora" – Pensaba en secreto la sombra al recordar 2 mechones de color rosa, uno más cerca al rojo que el otro.

* * *

 _ **Con esto acabo el fic que estaba en mi cabeza y me estaba matando, espero que les haya gustado y espero que me digan que piensan del fic, aceptando comentarios buenos y críticas, ya que con eso se aprende, no.**_

 _ **Sobre las parejas no tengo ni la menor idea de que va a ser, no tengo ni una sola pareja, así que si quieren decir una pareja son aceptados ya que ni con Natsu sé que voy a poner, así que son libres de opinar una pareja, parejas o lo que quieran, todo se tomara en cuenta.**_

 _ **Así que nos leemos la próxima.**_

 _ **Dejen Reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Review:_**

: Me alegra saber que te gusto mi fic.

Guily GC: Con cuerdo, pero la votación fue de Natsu x Harem, pero creo que tomare tu valoración para otro Fic y espero que te guste el capítulo.

BrandonX0: Sí eso fue el ganador.

daniel2610994: Concuerdo, todo tiene un limite y suele terminando cansando mucho, y me alegra que te guste mi fic y sí, sera Natsu x Harem.

Guest: Sí sera Harem.

wilekox: Pues así es como termino, Natsu x Harem y espero que les guste.

danxd1507: Pues no esperes más, el 1er capítulo ha llegado.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- Las Decisiones._**

En Babilonia hogar de la reina de todo y actual hogar del hijo del rey dragón de fuego, pasaba uno de los días más tranquilos, salvo para un cuarto en el castillo de la reina, ya que eran las 5:00 P.M y Gilgamesh estaba con Natsu delante de una hermosa mujer de cabello azul largo que llegaba hasta la espalda quien portaba a diferencia de otras esclavas, un vestido azul que dejaba relucir el gran escote de la mujer que sería copa-K y su delgada cintura como su gran trasero, a la vez que llevaba unos tacones, ella estaba con un sonrojo en su cara al ver a Natsu, ya que Babilonia no contaba con ningún chico antes.

De hecho en toda babilonia no había nada más que chicas, siendo una población menor a 100 pero mayor a 50, siendo todas mujeres y Natsu era el único hombre en ese lugar, por lo que no era de extrañar que todas las mujeres miraban con cierto miedo y curiosidad al mago peli rosa de gran poder, pero en sí a este no le tomaba mucha importancia.

– Escucha muy bien Aki Nijou, te encargo que le enseñes modales y cosas importantes como su maestra, debe de aprender a leer y escribir a la perfección, debe de aprender tácticas y esas cosas y sobre todo los modales, así que encárgate de él… ah y también sobre la biología – Dijo retirándose la reina y dejando a una de sus esclavas más serviciales el trabajo de educar a Natsu.

Entonces la joven mujer estaba nerviosa al ver al mago.

– Bueno, para empezar, mi nombre es Aki Nijou – Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

– Mucho gusto mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, pero entonces miro a Aki y sonrió – Su nombre es bonito y parece que estamos emparejados a conocernos – Dijo Natsu con una inocente sonrisa, pero sonrojando a Aki por una declaración como esa.

– Q-Q-Que te hace pensar eso – Pregunto muy nerviosa y notaba como su corazón iba a mil por hora.

– Porque usted es Otoño y yo verano – Dijo con una sonrisa (Para quien no entendió, Natsu es verano y Aki Otoño), entonces la maestra se sonrojo por las palabras del niño.

– Bueno por donde quieres empezar, podemos ir con matemáticas, ciencia, los modales, la anatomía del cuerpo humano – Dijo sonrojada por lo último.

Natsu lo pensó, todo sonaba aburrido, pero no quería hacer enojar a Gilgamesh, entones decido tomar 1ro las clases de Ciencia y de Matemáticas.

Aki sonrió y empezó a explicar a Natsu las cosas que necesitaría saber.

En la noche tras una larga y aburrida sesión de estudios de la maestra Aki Nijou, Natsu se dirigía a la habitación de entrenamiento, eran las 8:00 P.M y según Gilgamesh debía de ir para su 3er entrenamiento ya que era ahora: 1ro, Su entrenamiento con Gilgamesh para fortalecer su cuerpo, 2do, era su entrenamiento cerebral con Aki y ahora este.

Estaba un poco cansado y aburrido por la 2da, pero Aki-sensei era divertida y muy amable, así que aguantaría las clases por ella.

Entonces llego a la sala, esperaba algo como el entrenamiento matutino de su reina para poder ser más fuerte, entonces entro y miro a Kaguya, su cabello plateado y sus hermosos ojos perlados que dejaban detonarse por la pálida piel de la mujer, quien estaba sin su Kimono y poseía un top negro que resaltaba unos pechos de Copa-D y dejaba ver una delgada cintura y con un short de licra que resaltaba su gran y perfecto trasero quien estaba mirando el cielo.

Natsu se acercó y se puso delante de Kaguya y la diosa miro al mago

– Natsu – Llamo la joven mujer al mago quien la miro – Tu eres un Dragon Slayer verdad – Pregunto y Natsu asintió – Debes saber que no eres el único o esa es la única magia Slayer, existen 2, la God y Devil, cada uno sirve para cazar, uno es la de dioses y la otra demonios y yo te enseñare la magia de **_[God Slayer]_** serás un **_[Tsuki no Metsujin Maho] (Magia Asesina del Dios de la Luna)_** – dijo Kaguya lo que hizo abrí los ojos a Natsu.

Entonces trago su saliva, este sería muy divertido.

– Ya que con Gilgamesh ya estas entrenando físicamente, no saltaremos eso y haremos que puedas reunir energía de la noche – Dijo Kaguya y Natsu asintió con energía – Entonces 1ro haremos que sientas la energía que nos rodea, así que imítame – Dijo mientras se ponía en pose de loto.

Entonces Natsu la imito con muchas ganas de poder ser más fuerte por sus maestras.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*6 MESES DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_**

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Gilgamesh se llevó a Natsu a Babilonia y su progreso se mostraba rápidamente, ya que cada prueba la pasaba, cada entrenamiento por muy difícil para el mago, este lo lograba, incluso poco a poco la magia asesina de dioses estaba apareciendo, y podía pelear contra grandes criaturas, lo que sorprendía a Gilgamesh al no esperarse tanto del niño.

Justamente estaban en sus entrenamientos, Natsu con una sencilla Katana y Gilgamesh con una espada europea chocando entre ellas, ya que Gilgamesh decidió entrenar a Natsu con el Kendo y más armas, de esa manera no solo fuera magia o su cuerpo, aunque pensara en buscar a otro maestro, ya que ella no era de las que gozaran mucho enseñar el uso de armas.

A su alrededor estaban las curanderas de Babilonia, esperando a que ninguno sobre todo el imperativo mago se lastimara, ya que muchas de las hermosas mujeres se habían encariñado con el niño, con sus sonrisas y sus amables palabras, como a la vez quien las ayudaba cuando podía.

Incluso Kaguya se empezó a encariñar con el mocoso, pero siempre se sorprendía al verlo, ya que no era de un humano común o corriente el poder tolerar el entrenamiento de la reina del oro, de hecho era más fácil el pelar contra Acnologia (En sus inicios), pero aun así Natsu lo continuaba y no se rendía y todo para que tanto ella como Gilgamesh lo reconocieran, solo porque deseaba mostrar que podía estar a la par con ellas y demostrarles cuanto agradece el entrenamiento y eso era algo que Kaguya si entendía, pero Gilgamesh no en su totalidad.

Gilgamesh sabía de lo rápido que Natsu aprendía todo, pero no era suficiente o algo no la convencía, no quería entender el motivo de Natsu y poco le importaba, solo deseaba que su juguete continuara de esa manera, ya que no era la única que obtenía ese poder, tenía que hacer al mocoso más fuerte, más que nadie y solo por un motivo que no era el que Natsu creía.

Entonces paso, un trueno sonó en toda babilonia y entones algo apareció del cielo y cuando alzaron la mirada vieron un carruaje empujado por 2 toros que llevaban una carilla y en el estaban 2 personas.

Uno era un hombre de al menos unos 50 años de cabello peli rojo con una barba de candado roja, que tenía un cuerpo musculoso, quien llevaba el pecho de la armadura como a la vez un tipo de falda metálica con unas grandes sandalias, quien tenía un enorme poder mágico con él.

Otro era un niño 4 años más grande que Natsu de cabello rojo en puntas con los ojos dorados, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta azul y un pantalón azul, su piel era blanca y su mirada era inocente pero seria.

Entonces ambos llegaron al suelo y bajaron del carruaje donde el hombre se acercó con el niño a donde estaban Natsu y Gilgamesh.

– Ha pasado tiempo reina del todo – Dijo animada mente el hombre de cabellos rojos quien parecía una persona muy energética.

– Un largo tiempo, rey de los conquistadores, Iskander – Dijo Gilgamesh recordando a uno de los héroes y reyes con quien una vez peleo – Qué es lo que te trae a mi reino – Pregunto al hombre delante de ella, pues ningún hombre era aceptado a menos que ella lo dijera.

– No es obvio, vengo a mostrar y mirar – Dijo con un tono de diversión – La pelea entre los héroes y reyes está cerca y por ende, la disputa del niño que representara a cada héroe y rey, el entrenamiento y el top donde quedan es algo que muchos héroes respetan y más aún los reyes, vengo a mostrarte a mi entrenado, su nombre es Shirou y tiene un gran poder como talento y el tuyo – Pregunto Iskander a la mujer delante de él.

– Mi protegido es el mejor y no perderá contra tu niño – Dijo ella segura en sus palabras, entonces los 2 niños se vieron y se saludaron.

– Hola mi nombre es Shirou – Dijo con una sonrisa el mago que venía con el rey de los conquistadores.

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel – Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

– Veo que si es muy fuerte y se nota que tiene animo – Dijo Iskander al ver a Natsu – Pero será tan fuerte como Shirou, me pregunto – Entonces miro como los ojos de Gilgamesh se iluminaron – Que tal un pequeño duelo entre los niños – Pregunto el rey y la reina dijo.

– Me parece bien, también mostrare que mi protegido es invencible – Dijo Gilgamesh, entonces los 2 niños fueron guiados a un lugar con las escalas y con Kaguya.

* * *

Ya en el campo de pela estaban Shirou y Natsu mirándose a los ojos, ambos poseían un poderoso poder mágico, eso lo sabían mejor que nadie, entonces ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla.

Y haciendo gala a su instinto más poderoso, que era el de un dragón, se lanzó contra Shirou con su pie en fuego de dragón y grito _**[Karyu no Kagitsume]**_ y Shirou esquivo la patada que dejo un gran cráter del tamaño de un meteoro, espantando a Shirou, quien notando lo peligroso que era Natsu en batallas físicas, entonces cerro los ojos y creo una espada medieval.

Natsu quien ya era consciente de los inútiles peligros de las armas de metal, se lanzó contra Shirou y este como pudo esquivo el ataque, entonces con su espada estaba por tocar el estómago del mago, pero Natsu con su mano agarro y rompió la espada, para luego lanzarla contra el mago y esquivo saltando, pero en el aire sufrió de un puño de Natsu que lo mando al suelo muy adolorido.

Natsu entonces concentro su magia de fuego en su puño y corrió contra Shirou, el que se movió con algo de dificultad y concentrando magia en su mano creo 2 espadas gemelas que lanzo una y otra vez, creando como 6 pares, entonces cada par golpeo a Natsu en diferentes puntos, lastimándolo, pero se paró y creo fuego en todo su cuerpo, logrando una mejor movilidad para derrotar al enemigo, pero entonces Shirou salto y con energía verde con amarillo golpeo a Natsu y lo dejo en un cráter, entonces empezó a patear la cara de Natsu una y otra vez, hasta que se detuvo y miro como Natsu movió su dedo, entonces volvió a pisar la cara de Natsu una y otra vez, hasta que los ojos blanco de Natsu estaban sin energía, entonces regreso a donde estaban los 2 reyes.

Iskander con una sonrisa arrogante y Gilgamesh muy enojada con Natsu, no solo había perdido, perdió de una manera muy patética, entonces Iskander hablo.

– Dime Gilgamesh, que tal si vamos a otra sala y tomamos unas cervezas en lo que me platicas de tu siervo – Pregunto Iskander y Gilgamesh asintió.

\- No van a ayudarlo – Pregunto Shirou.

\- No, eso es para los expertos, Grayfia vendrá y se lo llevara a la enfermería – Dijo Gilgamesh al niño peli rojo protegido de Iskander, aunque con furia en su voz.

\- Pero veo que es un niño muy poderoso – Dijo Iskander tratando de calmar a la reina de oro – Con más entrenamiento, será incluso mejor, me da miedo pensar en que tan fuerte será – Dijo quien fue y es llamado el rey de los conquistadores.

\- No lo dudo – Dijo Gilgamesh, clamada un poco más, haciendo suspirar a Iskander con alivio – Pero que esperabas de mi protegido – Dijo con orgullo, de la nada apareció Kaguya – Kaguya – La nombrada miro a su amiga – Quiero que te lleves a Natsu y lo entrenes con su magia de fuego, como la que le enseñas a la vez, no lo traigas hasta que tenga un control perfecto, no dejare que destruya mi reino por accidente – Ordeno la reina de todo a su amiga, notando que la magia de Natsu fuera un problema a mayor.

\- No sabes cuánto te odio – Dijo Kaguya.

\- Entonces que tal esto – Dijo Gilgamesh con una sonrisa burlona – Cuando lo logre, tendrás el derecho de ser la 1ra mujer del niño – Kaguya se sonrojo y fulmino con la mirada a la reina de oro, quien únicamente reía.

\- En serio te odio - Dijo Kaguya como un semáforo andante, ocasionando la burla de los 2 reyes y Shirou.

Kaguya suspiro y tomo al niño.

Entonces un ojo en su frente de un color rojo con varios círculos y aspas en ellos apareció y abrió un portal de color blanco, al cual entro.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN OTRO REINO*-*-*-*-*_**

En un lugar en blanca nos encontramos a un grupo de 12 personas, solo 12 humanos enteros.

Uno era un joven de al menos unos 18 años de cabello negro en puntas con una tela blanca en el frente, tenía una tez un tanto morena como unos ojos negros y un gran poder, llevaba una camisa holgada blanca y un pantalón igual blanco con la imagen de sol en la espalda, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y nada exagerado, a su lado con 5 cartas en su mano, un joven de unos 20 años, su cabello azabache largo y alborotado quien tenía la tez igual de bronceada, sus ojos eran de un peculiar color rojo con 3 aspas, llevaba una traje de Omnyouji blanco con unas Magatamas y una luna en la espalda, tenía también una Katana, ellos eran Asura e Indra Outsuki, los sobrinos de Kaguya.

Mientras que en su espalda 10 hermosas mujeres.

La 1ra era una hermosa mujer de no más 19 años de cabello color arena con mechas azules era largo, llegaba hasta la espalda y tenía largos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, su cuerpo estaba de una tonalidad igual al de la arena, desde su cabeza hasta los pies, su cuerpo era la de una diosa, unos generosos pechos de copa-F con una delgada u fina cintura como a la vez un gran, redondo y perfecto trasero, pero estaba desnuda, lo único que la cubría eran sus mechones de cabello, su cuerpo era rodeado por unas líneas azules y lo más llamativo eran unos hermosos ojos de color ámbar con una estrella de 4 picos en el centro con 4 esferas a los lados, ella era Shukaku, la menor de la familia.

A su lado y como compañera de platica una diosa de igual belleza, un largo y lacio cabello rojo sangre, quien tenía una tez blanca como el melocotón, en sus blancas mejillas 3 dibujitos de bigotes, su cuerpo era igual o un poco más generoso que el de su hermana, unos pechos copa-G con una cintura delgada y fina, su trasero bien formado y perfecto, todo eso con unos exóticos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada como un zorro, ella vestía un Yukata elegante rojo con estampado de rosas rojas, pero al final unas llamas rojas con una rajadura para sacar sus bien formadas piernas y atado con una faja naranja, ella era Kurama la 2da mayor de las 10 presentes, la 9na hermana.

En otra parte hablando una hermosa joven de cabello azul que más bien era fuego sólido, pero se movía notando que era fuego y si tratabas algo, no dudaría en usarlo en contra, su cuerpo tenía una tez blanca y su cabello era largo pues llegaba a la espalda, su cuerpo era un poco inferior al de las 2 nombradas de ante mano, sus pechos eran de una Copa-CC y tenía aun delgada cintura con un trasero algo pequeño pero muy suave, tenía unos ojos heterocromos el derecho verde jade y el izquierdo amarillo ámbar, tenía en su cuerpo desnudo líneas negras alrededor de su cuerpo, pero sus partes más importantes estaban cubiertos por su largo cabello, ella era Matatabi la 2da hermana.

A su lado mirando una televisión una sería una joven de unos 17 años de cabello rojo carmín quien tenía una corona en su cabeza, una tez morena con unos ojos de una tonalidad naranjas, quien llevaba un vestido elegante rojo con decorados de flamas, quien a su vez tenía unos guantes y botas rojas con pelaje, su vestido resaltaba unos pechos Copa-B con una delgada cintura y dejaba algo escondido un redondo y bien formado trasero, ella era Goku la 4ta hermana.

Frente a ellos estaba una niña de unos 9 años de cabello azul/gris, quien tenía una tez blanca, tenía su ojo cerrado con una gran cicatriz y su único ojo era de un color dorado, ella llevaba un vestido infantil verde con un extraño caparazón en su espalda con múltiples espinas, ella era Isobu la 3er hermana.

En otra mesa estaba una joven de no más 16 años de cabello blanco largo que llegaba hasta la espalda, tenía una tez algo pálida, sus ojos eran de un color azul mar, quien llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes, que a su vez llevaba una corona con 4 cuernos en la cabeza, ella tenía gracias a su vestido una gran acentuación en sus pechos de una copa-D y lo demás oculto muy bien en ella, ella era Kokuo la 5ta hermana.

En la otra silla estaba una joven de al menos unos 16 años que tenía un cabello corto plateado que llegaba hasta el cuello, quien tenía unos ojos azul claro, a su vez llevaba un vestido delgado blanco, ella estaba leyendo un manga, ella era la 6ta hermana, Saiken.

En un sofá acostada estaba una joven de cabello verde largo que llegaba hasta el muslo, quien tenía la tez morena con unos ojos verdes cual pasto, usaba un Yukata verde con imágenes de flores y hojas, quien estaba sentada escuchando una hermosa música clásica, mientras tarareaba y cortaba un árbol haiku, ella usaba unas sandalias, ella era la 7ma hermana, Chomei.

Cerca de las 2 primeras estaba una mujer que comparaba su belleza con las otras 2 diosas, su piel morena con unos ojos dorados, quien tenía una corona en su cabeza, llevaba una camisa gris que remarcaba sus pechos copa-E quien dejaba ver su estómago como su delgada cintura, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros que resaltaban su gran, gordo y perfecto trasero, ella era la 8va hermana, Gyuki.

La ultima era una niña de no más 10 años de cabello marrón como el de la madera con unos ojos rojos con varias líneas y con varías aspas en ellos, su tez era morena como la madera de roble, su pequeño cuerpo era diminuto solo comparado con el de Isobu, quien vestía un Kimono morado y miraba la tele con una sonrisa infantil, ella era la Juubi, Roka.

De la nada se abrió un portal de un color perla, del cual entro la diosa conejo lunar del mundo ninja, Kaguya quien a su vez traía aún muy lastimado mago de cabello rosado con ella, lo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

– Mierda que te hizo el niño – Pregunto aterrado Indra al ver el cuerpo herido del joven humano – Sé que odias a los humanos, pero no crees que eso es una exageración, digo, solo es un niño – Entonces los demás asintieron a las palabras del más joven de la familia Outsuki.

– Ni siquiera yo puedo ser tan mala como para dejar a alguien como esto – Dijo en su defensa la diosa lunar – Este es el protegido de Gilgamesh, pero como perdió una batalla por no controlar bien su poder mágico, me lo encargo para que lo entrenara en ella a la perfección – Y los ojos de todos eran ahora como platos y su mandíbula tocaba el suelo con una expresión de incredibilidad.

– Tú, la diosa lunar conejo que oída a la humanidad, entrenar a un humano, solo por un pedido de Gilgamesh – Dijo Asura a su abuela – Eso suena interesante, cuenta conmigo para entrenar al mocoso con fuego, no hay nadie mejor que yo para eso – Dijo confiado.

– Bromeas, la mejor usuaria de fuego soy yo, la grande Kurama, pero no tengo ganas de entrenar a un mocoso con el fuego – Dijo Kurama al nieto de Kaguya.

– Yo creo que suena interesante, lo entrenare yo también – Dijo Shukaku sorprendido a todos – Si sobrevivió con Gilgamesh, no creo que muera conmigo – Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Y todo el mundo tuvo que estar de acuerdo en eso, si un niño sobrevivió a la violenta 1ra héroe del mundo, su sádica y lunática hermana no debería ser nada, incluso lograría sobrevivir y eso era aún más increíble, la única persona en el mundo o universos, capaz de soportar el entrenamiento de Shukaku, sería ese niño.

\- Entonces empezaremos cuando se recupere - Dijeron Asura y Shukaku.

\- Ya se lo llevo el diablo - Dijeron los demás.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto llegamos al final del capítulo 2, que les pareció._**

 ** _Debido a que la única... "magia" que posee Gilgamesh es la [Gate of Babylon] decidí que la personas que entrenarían con magia a Natsu sería Kaguya y sus nietos, pero que les parece y aun más, que les pareció que Shirou fura el entrenado de Iskander._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
